Sisters- A One-Shot
by FifthSpirit1213
Summary: (Post-Frozen II) Elsa and Anna finally get to spend a little time with each other and bond after the events of the movie.


**So, as some of you may know, Frozen II officially came out today on DVD in the United States (Yayyy!), so I decided to celebrate by making a small, heartfelt one-shot for the fandom. Hope you all enjoy! Best wishes to you all, and hope you all get a chance to see the movie!**

….

The Aurora Borealis shimmered and cast a plethora of colors onto the kingdom, dark clouds brewing above and slowly moving to cover the land in a blanket of darkness. All the fires of street lamps were long since blown out, the roads now cast in shadow. The cottage-like houses and buildings were quiet as the people slept through the night.

All except for two, that is.

Laughter rang out through the castle, thumps and squeals heard from inside.

"Elsa! You dork, give that back!"

"Never!"

"Oh I- hey!"

More laughter was heard, the sound of something soft falling onto someone, echoing about.

"Elsa! Oh come on, that's hardly fair!"

"Who said anything about fair?"

The two sisters now sat on a maroon bed, one with their arms crossed, covered in snow from head to toe, and the other with a smirk on their face, munching happily at a small chocolate. Eventually, after a few moments, the younger dug herself out of the pile of snow and laughed alongside her sister.

"The first thing you do after arriving is dump me in a pile of snow? Tisk, tisk, sister. Not very kind of you to do to a queen…" A pillow was thrown in her direction, laughter ringing like a bell near the end of the bed. The sound of it brought a smile to the younger girl's face. It had been way too many years since she heard that sound.

"So, dear sister, tell me...what have you and Kristoff been up to while I've been away?" The blonde asked, a playful twinkle in her eye. She sat up and crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap.

"Oh, y'know, the usual."

"That's all?" An eyebrow found itself arching in suspicion. "I find it hard to believe you've done nothing interesting while I've been in the forest."

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled warmly. "Well…" She began, inching closer to her sister and leaning her head on her shoulder. "I've been pretty busy with paperwork and meetings and whatnot- gosh, I don't know how you did his for three years- but I always make time for playing with Olaf and spending some time with Kristoff and Sven, and of course hanging out with you." She smiled up at the Fifth Spirit with shining, turquoise eyes, playing with the fabric of their mother's shawl, which was thrown over her shoulders a few seconds before. They slowly leaned back against the headrest of the bed and snuggled closer to each other. "What have you been up to? I mean, living in the Enchanted Forest can't be all that boring."

Elsa glanced out the nearby window and smiled thoughtfully. "It's been...amazing. I truly feel like I belong, like I'm needed for something bigger than I ever thought…" Her eyes glistened in the dim light that enveloped the room, lips turned upwards in a watery smile. "I've become good friends with Honeymaren and Ryder, who are absolutely hilarious! You should've been there last night when they were telling stories by the fire, and Honeymaren accidentally spilled soup all over Ryder! Oh, and don't forget Bruni, Nokk, Gale, and the Earth Giants, who were all there to witness it! I could've sworn I heard them all _giggle_." Her eyes closed as she laughed, a carefree melody that echoed through the room.

The young Queen snorted in amusement, curling deeper into her side. After a minute of catching her breath, Elsa whispered into her hair, "I missed this…"

"Me too. It's just so great having you back, even if it's only for a week." Her eyelids felt heavy, sleep threatening to lure her into its spell. She yawned, pressing her face into her sister's arm.

"Sleepy?" Elsa asked, feeling slightly tired herself. Anna nodded with her eyes closed, a soft smile glued to her face. "Here, I know just what will help." She began to sing their mother's lullaby in a soothing voice, one so pure and soft it sent her younger sister into a deep slumber almost immediately.

"Goodnight, _Solskinn._"

With that, she too fell into a deep sleep, free of worries or fear. With her sister at her side, and the world in a state of balance once more, she would have nothing to fear.


End file.
